Guild
Guilds are permanent character groups. Guild features include guild chat with all logged in members, using your own experience to level the guild, and stealing items, kamas, and resources with Collectors. Note: We do not allow the listing of individual guilds or characters on this wikicity. Please visit one of the forums given in External links for forums that allow recruitment listing. A Wiki list of Dofus Guilds is here: : http://guildopedia.elwiki.com/index.php/Category:Guild Guild Creation Guilds are created at the temple at (1,-9). To reach the temple, you must go through the cave at (-3,-4), and then through a second cave at (-2,-7). To create a guild, you must possess a Guildalogem. Guild Logos When a Guild is created, a logo or "tag" must be selected, along with the Guild's colors. Some Guild logos Guild Experience In some cases the guild Officers will require or encourage that members donate a percentage of fight experience to the guild. This experience goes into the guild's XP, and after time will level the guild. Any amount from 0% to 90% is allowed, although most guilds will request a donation from 2% to 5% from standing members, while up to 10% may be required of new or potential members. Guild Experience Note The character loses this percentage of earned experience, but the guild only receives a fraction. The exact factor is unknown, but is believed to depend on the character's level. It is not a flat rate. Guild Level Like Characters, Guilds need increasing amounts of experience points to level up. Each level allows a guild to have more members and Collectors. The following chart shows the amount of experience required at each guild level to reach the next level. It also lists the member and collector limits at each level. Guild Membership The maximum number of members a guild can hold based on the guild's current level. A guild can hold 40 members plus one for each guild level. For example, if your guild is level 8, then you can have a maximum of 40 + 8 members in the guild. Guild Membership Minimum A Guild must have at least 10 members to activate the following functions: * Displaying the Guild logo * Placing Collectors Joining a Guild To join a guild, you may not be part of an existing guild, and must be Invited by a current Member, typically a Keeper or higher. Guild Members Rights As a member of a guild you can be given a variety of rights: * Managing rights of members * Boost the Collector * Invite new members * Ban members * Set or remove a Collector * Collect Resources from the Collector * Collect Kamas from the Collector * Collect Items from the Collector Only trusted guild members will be given such rights. Some guild priviledges may be withheld from the low-ranking members. Guild Member Ranks There are a number of Ranks which are assigned to guild members on the basis of character level or merit. These ranks are typically used to determine a member's rights within the guild. Not all Guilds use all of the Ranks, and not all Guilds use the same Ranks the same way. Leader The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. Officer The highest rank obtainable by a guild member who is not the leader. An Officer may have many or all of the rights. Treasurer A high ranking post. It commonly comes with rights to pick up materials and kamas from Collector. Keeper A fairly high rank. A Keeper is usually in charge of the kamas your collector receives. Manufacturer This rank usually is given to someone with a high level profession and may also receive priority on materials collected from Collectors. Defender Members of this rank have few guild rights and are expected to protect your collector in battles, though they can often set their own XP contribution and collect kamas from placed Collectors. Servant A low rank usually given to fairly new members of a guild. These have few or no rights. On Approval The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. Leaving a Guild To leave a Guild, simply press the "X" button by your name in the Guild Member listing. New Ranks New ranks were introduced in the 1.14.2 update of the game. Since this was optional, players using previous compatible versions will see only the old ranks. Poeple using 1.14.1 that have cleared their cache will also see the new ranks. The new ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: * Leader; Officer; Treasurer; Protector (formerly Keeper); Manufacturer; Reservist (formerly Defender); Servant; Guard; Scout; Spy; Diplomat; Secretary; Recruiting Officer; Breeder; Merchant; Apprentice; On Approval; Torturer; Deserter; Nuisance; Penitent. Once in a guild it is considered bad etiquette to just quit without giving notice or reasons. In the event you do wish to leave a guild, it is common courtesy to tell them your honest reasons in advance and say goodbye to your fellow guildmates. Leaving a guild on bad terms and trying to convince others to leave with you (often called pulling a "sofa") is considered very childish and rude. Other guild members can make their own decisions whether to stay or leave. Category:Game information